


Flying Free

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Ending is up to the reader, Facebook Prompt, Feelings, M/M, Mindfuck, My Beta hates me for this, Prompt Fic, Saturday prompt, She still yells at me if i mention this fic, She yelled at me, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam sighed in pleasure as he leaned back in the grass, the sun warm on his face. He hadn't felt so peaceful and relaxed with everything around for a very long time. It was easy now, every decision had lead him to this very moment and it was okay, he wasn't angry about it





	Flying Free

  
  


Sam sighed in pleasure as he leaned back in the grass, the sun warm on his face. He hadn't felt so peaceful and relaxed with everything around for a very long time. It was easy now, every decision had lead him to this very moment and it was okay, he wasn't angry about it. Sitting up slowly, Sam rested his arms on his legs and watched the rift in the distance. The rift... the reason why he was now sitting here all on his own, alone but kind of... serene. The rift was like a wound in the world and it had been opened by fanatic acolytes and now the chaotic energies of Heaven and Hell were fighting each other. No vessels were needed anymore as the whirling energies of fighting angels made of silvery white light fought against demons formed of black smoke. Between all of this, the ground zero so to speak, was the earth itself. Once again, the battlefield for Heaven and Hell. 

 

Together with Dean and Castiel, Sam had done so much research to find a solution to close the rift but everything they could find to close a wound like the rift lead to only one option and Dean didn't even want to talk about it. 

 

To close the rift, humanity had to sent out their greatest warrior into the rift who would be the one to withhold the powers of Heaven's most feared weapon. Only a former vessel of an archangel could close the rift. 

 

Raphael's vessels ended as bloody smears on the floor. Michael was still in the cage with his last vessel, and Gabriel only had ever used one vessel. That left them with only one option, Lucifer's last vessel - Sam. 

 

Castiel had explained, that through the fusion with Lucifer’s grace and Sam's soul, his beautiful and incredibly strong soul, would only grow stronger. There was no stronger soul left on earth than Sam's and only he could be the one to close the rift. Sam had listened in silence has the angel talked and, in the end, it felt like a heavy weight had dropped off his shoulders. There was still a meaning to all of this, to his pain and everything he had to endure until this point. When asked, Castiel had no answer for Sam on what he had to expect once he walked into the rift but it didn't matter. It would be alright in the end. 

 

Dean yelled and screamed and cried but Sam only smiled at his brother. His brave and foolish brother whose only flaw was that he loved his little brother too much. Sam pulled Dean into a tight hug which left his big brother immobile to move and Sam whispered how much he loved Dean... before he knocked his brother out cold. Sam hugged the angel and only when Castiel promised Sam to always keep an eye on Dean, Sam pulled back. Sam left immediately afterwards and that's how he ended up in this place close to the rift, down on the grass with the sun shining down on him, maybe for the last time. 

 

The sound of heavy wings beating through the air almost surprised Sam before he found himself pressed back into the grass by an furious archangel who was now looming above him with glowing eyes. "Hello Gabriel," Sam said and nothing of the serene feeling him left while being faced with the anger of an archangel. "What do you think you are doing, you foolish Idiot?" Gabriel snarled his grip on Sam's arms turned almost painful. "Something to turn this right and to close Earth off from Heaven and Hell to use it as their battlefield anymore. It's what Castiel found. When I go in there, Heaven and Hell can't fight on this realm anymore in direct battle and even when they are forced back to fight through their vessels they will be weakened. Earth will be safe for generations." Gabriel only stared at Sam before he lowered his face even more. **"If you think for one second I'm letting you go in there alone you're crazier than I thought,"** he snarled before every coiled up power left Gabriel's body and he dropped down on Sam as a dead weight.

 

Gabriel's body shook, and Sam said nothing as he closed his arms around Gabriel and he felt hot tears running down his throat as the powerful being in his arms wept in silence. Sam placed a kiss on the archangels' hair, so soft and it smelled of honey, before he whispered his next words. "I love you Gabriel." The archangel pressed closer to Sam before he raised his head and looked at the hunter with golden and tear wet eyes. "I know," Gabriel whispered and pressed a light kiss on Sam’s lips. Just a brush of his lips on Sam's before he spoke again. "Why do you think I'm here you foolish moose? This world holds no interest to me with you gone and so I’ll go with you... but even I don't know what lays behind the rift. It could be all or nothing, but it doesn't matter. I’m going with you."

 

Sam returned the kiss and dried the archangels' face with his hand. "Of course,... but with one condition." Gabriel sat up straighter and looked at Sam with an earnest face. "Anything Sam... just name it." chuckling, Sam followed the strong line of Gabriel's jaw with his finger. "When we go, we will go together. I won't risk of us getting separated and so... yes, Gabriel." The archangel stared at Sam in shock. "Are you... are you sure Sam? There's still a chance we won't be able to undo this... that we will never be able to separate again." But Sam closed one of his big hands around Gabriel's neck while he buried his other hand in Gabriel's hair to pull the archangel down again. "Yes, Gabriel...," Sam said and kissed Gabriel now in earnest as he used the archangels' surprised gasp to push his tongue Gabriel's mouth. Sam plundered Gabriel's mouth like it was the only chance he had to ever do this and maybe it was. Sam smiled when he felt power, light and the taste of honey drip down from Gabriel into Sam's body and mind. 

 

Slowly, Sam felt his mind and thoughts mix with Gabriel and his grace and for a moment everything around him became warm and golden, before his eyes snapped open again and Gabriel's vessel on top of him was gone. The world around Sam looked brighter and sharper and Gabriel pushed against Sam's thought like a breeze. "Let's go Sam..." 

 

The serene feeling never left Sam and it only amplified with Gabriel now in his body and mind. Remembering how it felt when Lucifer had stretched his wings, Sam waited for Gabriel's permission before he opened their wings, lighter and brighter Lucifer's, before they went airborne. They flew high... high in the sky and for a moment Sam felt like he could touch the stars before they collapsed their wings and aimed for the center of the raging rift. The angels and demons alike shied back in fear as they saw the archangel mid-flight aiming for the rift. Right before they hit the rift, Sam and Gabriel opened their wings and crashed into the rift with the power and glory that could only belong to an archangel. 

 

For three long seconds, there was nothing... before the rift broke apart under the light that was the soul of Sam Winchester and the Archangel Gabriel united in body and soul. The light of their power could be seen all over the planet and through the whole universe... when their light died down, the rift was closed, and the armies of Heaven and Hell were forced back into their own realms. The area around the rift was now no-mans land and the earth was burned and blackened. 

 

A single golden feather dipped in hazel fell to the ground and the dead land came back to life again... but archangel and hunter were never seen again as their names became whispers in the dreams of humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
